The Mad hatter Vs Queen magic card game
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a spar game me and my friend did a rp of a magic card game and turned into a alice in wonderland them Alice and Queen make a great team there will be another story uploaed soon shot out to the person who helped me with this fanfiction Xovf good game bro
( Queen ) - the girl went back over to queen as she whispersin her ear about the 6 tanks as an amry then has one pointed to her she whsipers back to the girl telling her to make the risse of bloody mary and alice madeness , the girl nods and giggles and gose back to the front of the wall of queen cards then she made her own cards rise out her hand like black smoke she then picked a card from the floating cards and smiles evily and she chants a rhym creepy as she could saying mary had a little lamb as she says this chant it got dark as it could get , all of suddent a woomen in a all white outfit with a bloody knife with blood

( Hatter ) - he kisses a card & it releases a doll like creature from the card with knives on each arm -

( Queen ) - the three two main dolls of the cards stands next to each other one has her eyes closed and one had her eyes opens the taller bloody mary card rises in the air in front of the two smaller girls and all three of them whispers as a grave yard rised above the ground and a army of floating ghost rised out the grave yard it was 8 out them and they turned towards the tank of army as well and they lined up in a annush formation in the air -

( Hatter ) - the tanks fire two once at a time at the dolls the doll he owns shoots up into the air then spins down towards Queen -

( Queen ) - she watches the two dolls come for her and she thinks quickly and makes tornado telaports right in front of them and spins them around in the air making them dizzy , as queen looked up seen two tanks fire in the air at her ghost she waves her staff to the side and two of her ghost tries to blocks the aimed fire -

( Hatter ) : - each set of two starts fireing his Doll slashes her blade down towards Queen's head - " OFF With her head! " the doll shouts -

( Queen ) - she smiles evily as she heard that line and thinks - '' so you want to play alice in wonderland huh well then by all means lest plaay '' , she closes her eyes as she chants a spells that sounds so creepy loud thunder bangs in the air like battle drums and her crads keep spining around her as a new sets of cards rise over her head they then fourm a black dragon and she whispers to alice telling her to get on the dragon back it roars and starts blowing fire at the tanks while alice makes the ghost whispers in his dolls ears and sends them illuions of nightmares -

( Hatter ) - the tank cannons burst out cards that stick onto the skin of the doll & of Queen -

( Queen ) - she tries she turns into a shadow alone with the doll so the cards want stick on her and bloody mary rushed across the ground and throwing a knife at one of the tanks making them blow them up -

( Hatter ) - the doll enters Alices Dragon & then cuts through & explodes - the cards on the queen Ooze out a black sticky tar that wraps around her body -

( Queen ) - her dragon explodes with alice falling off of it and queen and her doll got wrapped in black tar she had to think quickly to furout way out of the tar she had to admit this guy was good but he cant exspect whats coming next , she whispers to bloody mary and bloody mary whispers to her floating ghost and they all chant the most demonic spell in every crepy way is known as the aera around them gets complety black and the only thing you can see is 8 eyes of floating ghost queen bright green eyes of magic and mary bright red eyes of death then all of suddent the aera gets bright red as the ghosts and dolls had locked targets on each tanks that was a death bomb his tanks would blow up one by one leaving his army standing alone , she chanted another spelll trying to remove the tar from her and her doll next her -

( Hatter ) - he falls back as his tank explodes into thousands of cards the Bladed doll comes down Fiercely towards Queen* Her blades aiming for the arm & the chest -

( Queen ) - her spinning cards fourm a blocking wall so she want get attacked by the doll and she waves her staff as alice telaport to the doll and hugged her with a smile and whispers to her - '' wanna play a game ? ''

( Hatter ) - the 'hatter' hugs alice "Love to!" - he says in a gruff voice lifting her up & bending backwoods to slam her head into the ground, the Doll's blades peirced in the cards keeps her on deck -

( Queen ) - Alice slowly got up and after she was slammed to the ground and smiles makeing a couple cards rise out of her hand she smiles happy and throws the crads over to queen , queen catch the card and looks at it and she smiled as well and whispers and she makes a white knight telaports to alice and alice gets on the knight backs and black

( Hatter ) - the hatter rolls his hatt on the ground releasing the hare who swings about a giant spoon & mouse holding two knives both laughing in an insane matter, Hatter picks up his hat nods his head up & grins widely he shakes a card that turns into a sword,& in a think scottish accent " COME AT MEH!" Hare Hits the spoon ageist a sheild he proquires & the doll stands behind the hatter upon a floating Card -

( Queen ) - queen giggles to her self and nods at the hatter as he said come at him she thinks of something and puts on another evil smile of hers , alice picked out two more cards for queen throwing them at her and she catches both cards and looks at them and whispers as a white queen and a red queen shows ups and floats in the air next to alice then she draws one more card and looks at it and brings out the rabbit and he makes a red kinght rise and he sits on it then alice gets black amor and the white rabbit gets gray amor now it looks like a whole new battle ground that just got real -

( Hatter ) - "You have Not Been Invited to this tea party & may you & all your tea be spoiled on the ground Like the foam from your Dogs Mouth!" Hare raises his giant spoon "Spooon!" Over head comes the jabberwocky "I'm GONNA SHIT ON YOUR DREAMS!" it yells as it fly's over the warzone a vast array Of people covered in colorful clothing & tea cups & cutlery appear out of card slaming down their weapons "HIGH SOCIETY!" they shout

( Queen ) - queen and alice turns they head side ways and the red queen and the white queen turns there heads the other way alone with rabbit turing alice way and they all chant the spell that mde it bright red in the aera once again it very dark and only the eyes of queen cards was showing and pointed targets locked on the hatter amry that was coming for hers and the ghost in the air starts shooting at every running person with dark lighting of death and they blew up one by one then the taller bloddy mary had a bigger target on the hatter and she violenty rushes a throwing knife at him attacking him with it , while that was going on queen waves her staff and the two queens charged at the hare and the jabberwacky slaming them to the ground and stares at them evily making them having a nightmare -

( Hatter ) -The Jabberwocky Grabs the white rabbit then flys away with him as the Doll flys up & targets the Ghost, "Spooon!" shouts the hare as his spoon comes down across the red Queen's Head,The Mouse cutting into the black knights heels causing large blood shed Laughing in insanity, The Hatter Deflects bloody Mary's Attack with a wall of cards, He flicks out a black card & shakes it to a bigger size , he spins around like he was about to do the Hammer Throw, out of the card Comes a giant metal Chair hurdling towards Bloody mary "TAKE YOUR CHAIR WITH YOU!" the jabberwocky flicks way the white queen with his wing & flings away the white rabbit into the sun set -

( Queen ) - the white rabbit gets burned into the sun as he was fling into it a few of the ghost was hit as well as they disapears only five ghost left now bloody mary saw the chair coming for her and she floats so high in the air she grabs the chair setting it on fire and burns it turing it into ash ,and she floats in the air as her horse got hit and disapears and she then took out a demonic swords with lighting on and stabs the jabber wacky rushing iis body to the ground and she also make it has a nightmare as she stabbed the dragon until he could not make another she wanted him dead -

( Hatter ) - the Jabberwocky Crashes into the ground as it is stabbed, the Colorful tea Party Arm Fights ageist the Army , The Jabbywocky with what he has left bites into Bloody marys's Torso & swings her back & forth in his mouth biting through her waste , he chucks away her torso & stretches out his wings before retreating to his Hold,Archers of the Tea Party Army Arm THeir Bows With Huge Knives "Fire~~~!" Says the man in spandex the knives fire down on the Ghosts, Hatter twirls his sword "Alice Alice Alice, Remember what the Door man said?, Keep your head." he thrusts his Sword towards her "Keep your Head" -

( Queen ) - queen quickly makes bloddy mary telaports to her when she saw her been bitten by the dragon she made her back down from the fight before she was complety killed and sent her back to her main card holder , as the tea party army shoots down the last five ghost they return back there card holder as well only one card left on the ground witch was alice but what the hatter didnt see was the first two dolls that was in the very first part of the battle they would telaport to the hatter with there one demonic swords the one that had her eyes closed whispers the hatter own poem to him demonicly as a lil girl '' Twinkle Twinkle litte BAT! up above your world you FLY! LIKE A TRAY OF TEA PARTY ! in the sky twinkle twinkle little BAT ! , the second that telaported to the hatter used his own riddle on him with her sword pointed at his neck ready to rip it off and asked him a question before they kill him she whispers it demonicly also like a lil girl '' Why is a raven ;ike a sitting desk ?''

( Hatter ) -he smiles putting up his hands, & just a few seconds the Mouse & the hare Shove Their swords through Alice & the second Doll "I don't Know" he says still smiling. -

( Queen ) - Alice finaly disapers when the mouse shoved the sword through alice and the second doll there was still one doll left on the ground who asked the riddel as the hatter coudent answer it the doll open closed it eyes and made a raven telaports to her and she hopes on it back they disapers out of no where and the doll throws her sword straight across the hare back stabbin him with fire burinng off his fur voilenty then the raven telaports in front of the hare once his skin was complety off and rips his head off , finaley they both flew back to queen as her wall of cards was still spining with her floating inside of them

( Hatter ) "A Fine Game Your Highny~! " - hatters magic returns to his cards - " we must have tea some time in the future."

( Queen ) - the doll smiles on the brid as she was floating on it and nods at him - Yes indead a very good game i will ask queen about thetea party soon i get a channce -


End file.
